The Best Thing That Ever Been Mine
by Princess Of Fairytales
Summary: She run away form her family. She promised herself to never fall in love. But could she stop herself from loving a certain blonde?
1. Chapter 1

The Best Thing That Ever Been Mine

" It's all your fault! If you hadn't been working till this hour and instead stayed at home with your daughter, she won't fail in her exams!"

" My fault?! How could you say that! I work till this late hour because of you! You're the father, you should be the one who work not me! All you can do is sell these stupid vitamins and got drunk all the night"

" Well, honey I've been doing my best to make you, and your daughter, live here in this expensive apartment! And what's wrong about selling vitamins? And what's wrong with getting drunk with my friends. You're just looking for excuses so you'll have this image of a "Good Mother" and me as a "Bad Father""

"What're you saying! You're insane and I can't live anymore with you"

"Either can I !"

UhhUhhUhhhUhhh

Oh my it was just a dream, no a NIGHTMARE! It's been 4 years since I run away from that house and I still dream about my parents' fights. I can't even believe that I thought that my mom and dad were the best couple ever, who knows maybe they loved each other back then. I always dreamed about falling in love with a man, who would love me for me, and live happily with him just like my parents. But thats's not true. They're not happy and my life with them sucks, all they do is fight. Why did they even marry in the first place?!

Why would two people bother themselves with love if it never lasts?

However, since the day I run away from that freaking house, I promised myself that I won't ever fall in love with any guy...

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

Getting up at morning.

Eating breakfast.

Brushing my teeth.

Taking shower.

Going to the collage.

Working my part-time job.

Buying something for dinner.

Watching TV.

Brushing my teeth.

Going to sleep.

This has been my routine. What do want more from a 20 years old girl who wants to keep up with her studies and work her ass for hours so that she can live in a comfortable apartment. As I told you before my life SUCKS. With or without my parents. It really does sucks.

I have to change my stupid routine somehow, so since today is weekend and I don't have work today, I'm going to the "Enchanted Café". Stupid name I know. But some people say that it's really enchanting, with it's delicious desserts and coffee.

Drinking some coffee and eat some desserts in that café may make me relax a bit. So let's try.

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

Wow.. I think my tongue has been tied. This café is so fantastic! Its wooden door, tables, chairs are just beautiful. There's alot of windows which allow you to have an amazing view of its beautiful garden. With all these flowers and green trees, it looks like heaven! They didn't lie when they said that it was enchanting.

Ummm and the smell of the coffee and cakes are making me starving!

I took a table near the window so I can enjoy watching the view of the garden. I was reading a magazine which was on the table as the waiter reached my table. I lifted my head and as I opened my mouth to order, I frizzed.

He seems to be the age as mine or a year older. But he was gorgeous. I never saw a man as handsome as he was. These blue eyes, like really really blue. Like I'm watching the sky though them. His spiky blond hair. He looks gorgeous! Like the sun in the sky, yeah he was just like that.

"Um may I take your order, miss?" he said with a smile.

I just realized that I was staring at him. Oh my, don't tell me that I'm blushing now!

Why did I embarrassed myself infront the most gorgeous creature that have ever walked on this earth! He must be thinking that I'm a freak now!

Wait!

Why do I suddenly care about how does this man think about me?

Don't tell me that I got a crush on him?!

NOWAY I promised myself to never ever fall in love.

Yeah, and I have never broke any promise, even with myself!

Ok enough, I think that I'm really crazy.

"I would like a hot mocha with caramel and a chocolate muffin, please"

He smiled, _oh my I think that I'm attracted with his smile_, and said: "Ok, I'll bring your order in 5 mins" Then he left.

As he reached the cashier counter, I took a look at the people in the café. There were couples, a man with his family, teens, even old people come here. They were all wearing smiles on their faces. Somehow looking at their smiling faces made me smile. Maybe the wonderful location of this café or the decorations or the people who work here or maybe all of them are the reason for the smiles. Maybe the owner wanted to make everyone happy so that's why he built this café. What a wonderful reason to start a project. _Making people smile._

The gorgeous man reached my table with my order.

"Here's your order, miss" He set it down on the table and his smile never leaves his face.

" Thanks" I said and smiled to him.

Looking at him from behind makes me think that I've seem him before, but where?

Do you believe it? Just looking at him smiling, makes me warm inside. I feel something that I've never felt before. It's like I can see my future though him. Weird isn't it?

**A/N: Hey there, I've had this idea in my head for along time. But I just got the courage to write it down. Actually, I've been inspired by Taylor Swift's song "Mine". So this story is going to be somehow the same as the song =] Please forgive me for any grammar mistakes. I'm gonna try my best to finish this story as soon as possible. Hope you'll enjoy reading this fanfic =] **


	2. Chapter 2

New Monday morning...

I hate Mondays...

Not just because it's the first day in the week, but also because I've these boring classes with _Doc_._Jiraiya_. If I ever had the chance, I'd have killed him since the first day I've seen him! He enjoys embarrassing me infront of other people, always making me do the hard work _Kushina do that and Kushina do that, Uhhh like there's no one but Kushina in this world._

And what's worse? He's such a freak pervert!

I can't stand him for seconds! I don't know what would his wife do! If there's any stupid woman in this planet wants to marry him! _Just imagine as a father, _hahaha.

Ok. stop laughing and let's get ready for the collage.

ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ

Classes are finished and now I'm heading to library for some stupid research the stupid Doc. Jiraiya wants us to do.

I've been to library few times. Actually, I hate libraries. You should be quite. Never talk or laugh loud. And what I hate the most is that _FOOD IS NOT ALLOWED THERE. _Then how in the world can I study if I can't eat. I mean food makes your brain activated so food is important while studying. Yes that's my theory.

When I found the needed books, I searched for a table and a comfortable place. Mmmm a place near the window would be fine I guess.

While searching for an empty seat I saw someone that I never ever thought I would see this person in this place. Especially in my collage!

I stared at that person maybe for 10 seconds or maybe a minute I don't know how long, however, my legs took me to that person by its ownself. I really don't know what's this thing that I feel whenever I look at that person.

Curious? Want to know who's that person who makes me feel like I'm such a crazy person for some reason?

He's that gorgeous guy form the _"Enchanted Cafe" ._

I reached his table and said "Hi! May I sit down?"

"Sure" He said. I don't know what I'm doing, as I said before I'm becoming crazy.

Now what?! I'm sitting on the same table as him, but what should I do?! Uhh yes, I came here for the stupid research, so now I'm gonna do it.

I was reading the book and taking a glance at him every 5 mins. He was reading and I noticed that he was enjoying reading too. His face was gorgeous. He was quite. It looks like he's a patient and calm guy. Unlike me. Noisy, stubborn and hot headed person.

"Are you doing a research for Doc. Jiraiya?" He suddenly asked me.

At first I just stared at him. I guess I was surprised. Not from the question, but from him asking me.

"Um, yes. But how did you know?"

"Because I take his classes too. And I've just finished from this research. If you like to take my advice, don't use these books form that bookshelf, but the ones from there" He said as he pointed at the bookshelf he was talking about.

"And what's the difference? I found what that pervert, I mean Doc. Jiraiya wants in this book"

He laughed and said " "Pervert" fits him so well! Good nickname" I smiled and felt happy that I could make him laugh. His is smile is beautiful so as well his laugh.

"Well, it seems that you don't know Doc. Jiraiya very well. Umm actually you see, he's kinda mean. He enjoys giving his students Fs. You're right, the book between your hands has the same information that he wants, but it's not a quite good resource. And that's what Doc. Jiraiya do. He tells his students examples of resources, but ofcouse none of them is what he wants. So you have to search for an similar book which talks about the same topic" He said.

"I already hate him and now I wanna kill him! Why does he do that?!" I half yelled. Don't believing what I've just known about this pervert Doc.

"Shshsh we're here in the library. They're gonna kick us out if we yelled"

"Sorry, I didn't mean that"

"No, it's ok. But why do you hate him? I know he's a pervert and mean but he's not that bad"

"Why do I hate him? He always laughs at me and makes jokes about my ugly red hair. All the students in the class laugh at his jokes and he makes me feel stupid. I remember my first day in his class, I was about to be kicked out of the collage because I half killed him when he laughed at my hair, calling me "Tomato""

He laughed so hard that his eyes were tearing. I smiled. Looking at his laughing face makes me joyful and happy _and makes my hearts beats so fast._

"Shshsh we may be kicked out of the library" I said as I was chuckling.

"Sorry" then he wiped away the tearing from his eyes.

"But I don't find any reason that would make him laugh at your hair. I mean it's the most beautiful hair that I have ever seen" he said.

My mouth was opened. I didn't know what to do. My face is burning. Am I blushing? Oh my god! No one ever complimented me on my hair before, except my mother ofcourse. And why is he smiling at me? Doesn't he know that he's making my heart beats faster that ever? Doesn't he know that just by looking at his face, I feel those butterflies in my stomach? Doesn't he know that he makes my face burning?

"_The most beautiful hair that I have ever seen" I guess he's words are gonna haunt me even in my dreams. _

"Um Thanks" I finally managed so say after maybe 5 or 10 mins.

" I just said what it's true" he smiled and I smiled back, _still blushing._

He looked down at the book between his hands. I did the same thing but then I thought of something.

"But how did you know all of that about Doc. Jiraiya?"

"He's my father's friend. And I remember hearing him saying stuff to my dad like _"Do you know how many students failed in my test"_ or _"Haha I gave them the wrong name of the book and most of them got F"_ and I never thought that I would ended up having his classes"

"Oh my god! I can't believe that a guy like him exists on this planet! How mean!"

"I know right? That's why we should be the ones who play this game right" He said and smiled at me.

"Yeah, you're right" I smiled at his face.

"By the way, my name is Uzumaki Kushina" I said.

"And I'm Namikaze Minato. Nice to meet you" He said as we were shaking hands.

_Mmm so waves and winds, suite him very well. _

"It's nice to meet you too, Minato".

**A/N: Sorry for updating this late. I was busy, and now that I'm gonna start collage next week I guess I won't have that much of time to continue this story. But I already have an idea for the next chapter, so I'd try my best to finish it by the next week. I would like to thank **_whointheworldwouldbelievetha t_** and **_StriderHiryuZero_** for reviewing my story. And sorry for any mistakes. Hope this chapter would please you. R&R =]**


End file.
